YYH gang in high school
by chibi-zayla
Summary: Koenma has decide that Kurama and Hiei must join Yusuke and Kuwabara in high school. How will the fighters survive this ordeal a can Hiei cntrol his anger enough no to kill ayone?
1. Default Chapter

Yo everyone, it is I, Zayla. Yeup! I'm back. I haven't been on the YYH fanfics side just cause I was into writing DBZ but now that I have finished watching the whole series my interests have turned to Trigun, YYH, Kenshin, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop and all those that come up on Cartoon Network. Alright, here I go...

The story is just about the Yu Yu Hakusho gang going to High school. Yeah, there are a buncha those out there...so I thought I'd give it a shot. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor am I making money offa this...though I wish I was.

Morning. The light streamed in through slits in the shades. It washed over all it reached, including the young body that lay sprawled over a mess of blankets and covers. A loud snoring sound echoed throughout the room. Its source: Yusuke Urameshi. As he lay sleeping the memories of the previous night played through his mind.

"Alright guys! We did it!! Let's drink to a well fought match!" Yusuke stood in front of a grand mahogany table with a cup of sake in his right hand. As he lifted it high above his head the cup tilted to the side, spilling a few drops of the contents onto Yusuke's long-sleeved shirt. Kurama, who sat at his right, chuckled a bit and also raised his cup. The white of his clothes seemed to glow today, brighter than the light from the chandelier. Kuwabara lifted his cup as well, but not before having a drink from it first. He smiled a goofy grin and raised his cup as far as his tight, sleeveless black button down shirt would let him. Botan, who sat opposite Yusuke, giggled, covering her mouth with her fingertips which were almost entirely covered by her pink kimono. Koenma sat at the front of the table, feeling it was only proper he did, being the almighty son of King Yamma. In his teen form he was actually able to sit without the need of a pile of books to make him feel taller. His pacifier stayed in his mouth as usual which caused him to mumble out his words a bit. 

"You did well in that last fight Yusuke. You should be proud, all of you should. NOW LET'S PARTY!!" Koenma chugged the cup of sake, grinned, then sighed happily. In a flash he reached for the plate of sushi, but stopped when he realized it was gone. He growled and turned to face Yusuke, who was gorging the entire plate. "YUSUKE YOU JERK!!!" Yusuke smiled at his antics and burped in reply. 

"Ya snooze, ya loose Koenma! You all better watch out cause I'm HUNGRY!!" The entire table became Yusuke's plate. He ate everything he saw. Kuwabara tried to grab as much as he could before Yusuke devoured it all. Kurama on the other hand found the entire scene hilarious, that is, until Yusuke managed to eat what little food was in his plate. 

"YUSUKE! THAT WAS MY FOOD!" And the battle for food began. Everyone at the table tried to grab as much as they could before it was eaten. From within the shadows of the room stood a lone figure. He had concealed himself well from the rest of the group who hadn't noticed him, except for...

"Yo, Hiei, get over here! We're gonna eat all the food and then there won't be any for you!" shouted Yusuke through a mouthful of rice balls. 

"Save your breath, I don't want any," he replied huffily. His hands were crossed over the black tank top which made him even harder to spot. He rested his back on the wall and leaned, keeping one foot on the floor and the other on the wall. 

"Aw come on Hiei, dontcha want some? I mean this is a party. You-GIMME THAT BACK, YUSUKE,YOU BASTARD!" Kuwabara hollered and began a frontal assault on Yusuke. 

"Please, you think I wanted to come? The only reason I came was because that brat over there insisted my presence be here, that is all." His voice was flat, having no emotion in it whatsoever. 

"Ah please three eyes, you know you like all of us. Quit the lone guy act and come sit with us already." Yusuke stood with one hand outstretched, holding onto a turkey leg that he pointed at Hiei with. 

"Yes Hiei, you should learn to like them because you're going to be spending a lot of time with them." Koenma's interruption startled everyone. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke turned around while Hiei kept himself hidden in the shadows, his attention centered on the teenage Koenma. 

"What do ya mean by that, pacifier breath?" asked Yusuke. 

"What I mean Yusuke," said Koenma through clenched teeth, "is that Hiei and Kurama are, as of tomorrow, your new classmates."

"WHAT?!" was the only response. 

"That's right," replied Koenma, "I realized that it would be easier to keep an eye on all of you if you were all together for most of the time. Being in the same school is a perfect way to do just that and," whispered Koenma to himself, "it's also a great way to torture them all..."

Hiei's right eye twitched. Yusuke stared wide-eyed at the brown haired teenager before him. Kuwabara did not react well to the news. His body stayed still. He didn't seem to be breathing. Koenma concerned himself at Kuwabara's sudden immobility. He walked over to him and was about to raise his hand when another caught his own. Kuwabara had a tight grip on Koenma and would not let up.

"YOU MEAN I'M GONNA HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH _HIM_?!" He pointed a shaking finger at the darkness that was Hiei. His answer was a slow nod. Kurama tried to wiggle his way out by any means necessary. 

"But Koenma, I am already attending a school. I can't just-"

"Oh yes you can, Kurama. I have already made the preparations. As of tomorrow you and Hiei will be attending school with Yusuke and Kuwabara." Koenma spoke with a tinge of hardness. He knew it was going to turn out like these, everyone whining about his plan, but what was done was done. Koenma took a deep breath and waited, for the worst was yet to come: Hiei. 

"If you think I am going to spend my time in a ningen school learning about things worth less than dirt then you are sadly mistaken. I'd rather die a million deaths than study with an idiot like him," It was Kuwabara who his finger was pointing at, though it was too dark for anyone to notice. Kuwabara knew, though. A shiver ran through his body. He wasn't afraid, he was angry. Angry at the fact that Hiei was...Hiei. His mouth opened to speak his wrath but was cut off. 

"You brat! Haven't you though of the consequences? Like what if Hiei kills some poor defenseless person who just so happen did something that ticked the guy off?! I mean we all know how temperamental Hiei is." 

"I HAVE though about that, Yusuke, and have come to the decision that if that does happen then there will be serious consequences," Koenma paused at Kuwabara's smile, "for ALL of you." There was an uproar from the crowd which subsided only after Koenma screamed for silence. " Don't all of you get it? This is for teamwork. All of you have to cooperate and bear with each other. If one suffers then you all suffer and it will be all your faults because you did not stop it. You all must work as a team now which is something none of you have been doing." There was silence among the young boys. Yusuke kept his gaze on the ground while Kuwabara began pocking at a crumb that lay on the floor with his foot. Kurama kept looking at the corner where Hiei stood, or should have stood.

"Hiei's gone," he said, in a soft voice. 

"You see what I mean?" asked Koenma in an annoyed voice. He sighed then walked back to his seat. "I just finished my speech about teamwork and already he left." 

"Nah, Hiei's just being Hiei. So, are you serious about this school thing?" Yusuke sat next to Koenma and propped one elbow on the table. 

"Yes, I am but I'm worried about the others and their cooperation." 

"You mean Hiei."

"Exactly." 

"Aw, don't worry about that, pacifier breath. Hiei may seem evil but he's a good guy deep down. He'll be there tomorrow, you'll see." 

"He had better, Yusuke. If not then all of you will be punished." Yusuke's only response was a sweat drop.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

His eyes opened to a blurred vision. The dancing images around him slowly vanished and took forms of the objects in his room. Slowly he raised himself from his sleeping position and sat in his bed, yawning while rubbing his eyes. Yusuke yawned once again, got out of bed and stretched. A deafening scream pierced the room. It came from the kitchen, from his mother. 

"YUSUKE! GET UP, YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" A smile crept over him, a smile that anticipated some strange happening. 

"I know mom, I know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is chapter one. So, how do you like it? I know it sucked but that's why you review!! Then you can explain to me what I should work on and what's good or bad about my fic. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Dreams, seats and screams

Hiya! Back with another chapter! Oh man! Praise me, I actually updated a story in less than a month! Can you believe that? Usually it takes me about 6 months, but since it is the summer and I just enjoy writing, I have brought you a new chapter. You should feel so special! ^__^. *ahem* Continuing on, I just want to thank all the people that reviewed my last chapter. Thanks a bunch you guys and gals. 

****

TV: _Yay, I'm so glad you liked it! I will continue!_

****

Daine:_ ^__^ I'm so glad you liked it too! That makes me feel oh so wonderdful_

****

Lacey_Hiei: _You will nkow what Hiei's gonna do at school. Read on and you'll se_

****

Magic Anime Goddess: _*gasp* Ya loved it!? Wow, I'm sooo happy. Request? Um..what is it? I'll try cause I'm such a great person!_

****

Billy the Kangaroo: _Yeah, Kurama does go to school somewhere else, and he tried to get outta going with the others but thems Koenma's orders_

Red Roses: _I didn't want Hiei to break the table. I thought Hiei might react in a more..I dunno...silent way. So I made him leave to think about his new mission. Bwahaha_

****

getupgal: _YA! *sniff* You really think it was good? Aw shucks, thanks!_

****

pyro_kitsune: _Wow...that was loud. And I don't procrastinate...I just like to do things when I feel like doin' em...which is usually a bit late..._

helen: _I did update! Isn't it great? Yay! _

****

Chaos Kid: _I have updated!!!!!!!! _

****

iyame: _Hey! I have written the next chapter. I hope you guys read it. _

****

Sakura: _Wow, so many people want me to hurry with the next fic....or maybe..I forgot. Crap. _

****

Ieyre: _Thank you for the nice comments! I hope you mean what you say ^_^_

****

Arcia: _It didn't suck? Really? Aw, thanks for saying that!!! I hope you still feel the same after this next chapter_

****

Harpygirl*91: _Sweeeeee! It's good? I'm glad it made you laugh. That's what I aimed for. _

****

Spirit Angel: _I updated! I updated! I updated!!~!! _

****

Quvil: _Yeah, I couldn't imagine Hiei going to school either so then I thought why not make him? And that is why I started the fic. Let the characters suffer like the rest of us normal kids that go to school!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I have another note to make. You see, in the series, Yusuke is in middle school. He's a 8th grader, I think. In Japan, school is different...right? I took some time to find out about school there.

****

Yusuke: No she didn't. She just grabbed her Ranma book and flipped through the pages. That and she used her imagination. Tch. *BAM! Yusuke now lies on ground with swirley eyes* Wahhh... @.@

****

chibi Zayla: *tossing aside giant mallet* We will just let him lie there. *rest of Reikai Tantei: O.o!!* Anyways, I _think _I have found out a few things about the schooling there. Don't flame me cause I start a fic and don't even look into the facts, cause I did try to. Okay, lemme start. In Japan middle school is three years long. Since Yusuke is 14 he is most likely in his...2nd year of middle school, right? Ok, since this is a high school fic, he would be about 16...am I right? Review and tell me to fix anything, please. Uh, I don't really know about the uniforms. In Ranma 1/2, the guys had white shirts and blue jeans or something and the girls had those blue dresses and white shirts. I don't really like that dress code. I would much rather keep Yusuke's, and Kuwabara's uniforms. Kurama's is pink and that doesn't match with the other boys' uniforms. And Hiei? Well, Hiei is just gonna have to get use to a blue uniform. Uhm...classes are in the same room and the teachers change rooms, not the students. That's about all I know...gomen. If there's 

Anything needing' fixing' then e-mail me or something. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in that show. Blah blah blah, leave me alone already!! I'm just a poor child trying to write...fanfics. 

Chapter 2

Yusuke walked through his home street. It was morning, a time of day he hated. It was always the same thing. He would have a great dream, find said dream slowly dissolve, hear his mother's crude voice awaken him so early in the morning, then have to walk to school. Usually, though, it would be him running down the street screaming at anyone in his way to move it or get seriously injured. But today was different. Yusuke had quickly gotten dressed and gotten his things ready. His mother was still calling out to him from the kitchen when he reached the last step. She was surprised to find him already prepared for school. He ate breakfast, something he rarely did on account of his tardiness. The eggs and bacon were extremely delicious. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door, saying his goodbye to his mother as he left. Clearly Yusuke was in no hurry. His left hand was swung over his shoulder, carrying his brown leather schoolbag. A smile was spread over Yusuke's face. It was rare for him to smile so early in the day, especially on a school day. He smiled at what would happen, at what he thought might happen. He smiled at what the day would bring his youkai friends, Hiei in particular. 'Oh man, this is gonna he so hilarious.' As he walked on, the memories of the night before played yet again through his mind. He remembered Koenma's speech on teamwork. 

_"You brat! Haven't you though of the consequences? Like what if Hiei kills some poor defenseless person who just so happen did something that ticked the guy off?! I mean we all know how temperamental Hiei is." _

"I HAVE though about that, Yusuke, and have come to the decision that if that does happen then there will be serious consequences," Koenma paused at Kuwabara's smile, "for ALL of you." There was uproar from the crowd, which subsided only after Koenma screamed for silence. " Don't all of you get it? This is for teamwork. All of you have to cooperate and bear with each other. If one suffers then you all suffer and it will be all your faults because you did not stop it. You all must work as a team now which is something none of you have been doing." 

His pace gradually slowed to a stop. His face held no smile; it was replaced by a slight frown. 'If one of use does something wrong then we're ALL gonna get punished...but I wonder _what _that punishment's gonna be...' His brain stopped thinking clearly. His imagination took this as a wonderful opportunity to go on a rampage inside his head. Vivid images of Yusuke getting eaten by a giant rat monster overwhelmed his mind. He saw the others as well. Kuwabara was crying out for help as a giant lizard-like creature devoured him whole. Kurama was being chased by multi-headed man eating plant. The glistening saliva poured down the ghastly beast's throat. Through the saliva was an image of Hiei fending off a hairy beast shrouded in darkness. He cried out as what appeared to be the monster's mouth enclosed itself right onto his arm. A darker color poured out from the opened flesh. He kept staring at the drops of crimson liquid that draped down Hiei's arm. Drip, Drip. A puddle was forming. With each falling drop, a ripple would form. It consumed his mind. He stared down at the ripple, growing larger and larger. Suddenly, a strong pressure was felt on his right shoulder. A hoarse voice was heard from behind. The darkness of his visions faded in a swirl. Reality was coming to, and the voice grew louder. 

"Urameshi! Urameshi! Are you okay? URAMESHI!" Kuwabara kept shaking his friend's shoulder. He had been walking on the other side of the street when he had caught sight of his green uniform wearing friend. Kuwabara had hollered out a hello, but Yusuke had not turned to greet him back. After the third call, and silence as his reply, Kuwabara had stomped over to Yusuke in an attempt to knock some manners into the guy. When he realized that his friend was as still as a statue, he began to worry. He tried to free the immobile lad from whatever daze he was in by shacking it out of him. He heard Yusuke gasp loudly and he stopped his shacking. Kuwabara let out a breath of relief. Yusuke continued to gasp, slower and slower until he managed to breathe normal again.

"What happened to you, Urameshi? You were getting all weird on me." Yusuke's back shivered. He slowly turned to face Kuwabara. His face was pale, as if he had seen a ghost. 

"Kuwabara, we really have to try to work together. If not then we really _are _gonna get punished. And I don't mean 100 spankings. We could get seriously punished." He stared at his friend. Kuwabara quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Urameshi?" 

"I mean that if we don't follow Koenma's orders then we could really get it. We hafta work together in order to get off this thing with our sanity in tact." Kuwabara stared back at his friend in a questioning manner. 

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying that Koenma's gonna freak us out or something' in order to make us obey him?" Yusuke nodded. "Oh come Urameshi! That guy wouldn't do something like that to us, you know that. He might yell at us but that's all. He's not gonna send us to hell and back!" Yusuke didn't believe him. His visions felt real. His pain felt real. Hiei's, Kurama's, even Kuwabara's felt real. And he didn't want them to go through that. Ever. Kuwabar sensed something worse had happened to Yusuke. He wanted to know what it was that could rattle the boy so much. "What's really going in that thick head of yours? I know you saw something. Tell me what it was." But Yusuke wouldn't say anything. He only shrugged and walked on while Kuwabara stayed back momentarily before following Yusuke. As the boys walked off into the distance a figure sitting atop a nearby fence smiled. It vanished without a trace. 

Both boys walked side by side. Their pace was about the same, stride for stride, step for step. They were nearing their destination within each second. A bit farther ahead were masses of youngsters walking to the same place. Most dreaded it, few loathed it and only the crazy actually liked it. The building loomed over all in a threatening sort of way. The sulking teenagers trudged onto the inferno cringing at the site of their evil dictator and oppressor. He stood at the doorway in a suit, greeting everyone in a snide manner. Kuwabara sighed. They had reached Shikoko high school. (Yes, I do happen to hate school...what? so would any sane person!) The building itself was large enough to be a mall. It was two stories high. The front of the building was plastered everywhere with posters and banners encouraging school spirit with school dances, clubs, after school activities and other such things. There was a wall that enclosed the school. It parted at the front of the school, leaving an entrance for students to use. Yusuke and Kuwabara had made their way to that entrance. They were just about to enter when a certain red headed kitsune walked toward them from the other side of the wall. Apparently, Kurama had been waiting for both boys. 

"Hello there Yusuke, Kuwabara." Yusuke smiled. Kuwabara grinned.

"Hiya, Kurama. Never seen you in blue before," commented Yusuke at seeing Kurama's new outfit. He wore the usual school boy uniform that Kuwabara and Yusuke, but instead of it being green or cerulean blue, this particular outfit was _light_ blue. It was almost baby blue. "I take it you like light colors, huh?" Kurama smiled.

"Actually, Botan gave me this. She said it was a present from Koenma. The color is beautiful, isn't it?" Yusuke gave only laughed. Kuwabara moved his head from left to right. His eyes scanned the area around Kurama. He was searching for something. 

"Hey Kurama, where's Hiei?" Yusuke nodded. He too wanted to know where the short demon was. The visions he had were still fresh and he prayed Hiei would appear soon. 

"You didn't notice him? He's sitting on the ledge of the wall," replied Kurama as he pointed his index finger to the general direction of Hiei. Their gazes met a small boy with hair that shot up like black flames. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was that of annoyance. When they saw him they laughed.

"H-hi, Hiei..."began Yusuke but failed miserably to finish his sentence as bursts of laughter came forth. Kuwabara laughed as well. His finger would point at Hiei and he would crack up. Kurama tried hard not to laugh. He too failed and chuckled, much to the little koorime's distaste. 

"If you are all done laughing could we move along to the school?" Hiei's monotonous voice sliced through the laughter like a dull knife. The others continued laughing. Hiei's eye twitched. The short demon jumped off the ledge and stood before the others. This action only brought more hysterical laughter. The now angry Hiei growled. His right hand extended outward, towards the laughing trio. He began to call forth his rei energy into an attack. What the others saw was only a giant blackish sleeve that had consumed Hiei's whole arm and wasn't still full. The rest dangled over a small bump, which seemed to be the fire demon's hand. The clothes he wore were too big on him. His pants seemed to be three sizes too big. They dangled down his body and dragged on behind him as he walked. At times they would entirely cover his feet so it seemed that he had none. His jacket (is that it?) collar hung limply on his neck. he could fit a second neck if he so wished. In his jacket Hiei looked as though he could hide inside it whenever he felt it like it. All he had to do was pull in his arms and head and he had his own little tent. 

"Great uniform Hiei. Didja pick it out yourself?" Kuwabara snorted. 

"Hiei," began Yusuke again. This time he managed to finish his sentence, "what's up with your uniform? Don't they teach you in the Makai how to go shopping?" 

"Urusai, Yusuke. That damn ferry girl got me this outfit. It was because of her stupidity that I got this," hissed Hiei. He let his hand fall to his side. 

"Well, you sure look cute Hiei...bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kuwabara wanted to make the most of the demon's little problem. Hiei only lifted his arm. The dark energy that came from it was enough to knock Kuwabara to the floor. "GLAH!" He cried. Hiei only smirked. 

"Be grateful detective, that I didn't do the same to you. And Kurama," he glanced over to the kitsune, "I would advise you not to laugh anymore." Kurama smiled nervously. Kuwabara's body lay limp for a few seconds before he jump up off the ground. His body smoldered from Hiei's last attack.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HIEI?!?" Cried out Kuwabara.

"You need to ask? Next time I won't go easy on you. Don't forget that I am far above your league." 

"Guys, we should get to class. School's gonna start soon, remember?" Yusuke tried hard to break up the beginning battle between Hiei and Kuwabara. He didn't want Koenma to find out about this. He didn't want that nightmare to come true. To his relief, both boys agreed and walked off to the entrance. Kurama stared down at Yusuke a few times. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to forcefully get it out of him. They reached the main doors. The principal smiled at them all, but gaped at Kurama. He stopped him from continuing his journey into the school. 

"Excuse me, but girls are supposed to wear the dress uniforms. You can't go around wearing the boys' uniform!" He laughed. "I know it looks comfortable but you have to stick with the dresses." Kurama stared at him calmly. 

"Sir," he said as politely as he could in this situation, "I'm a boy." And with that said he walked off to one of the halls where his friends waited. The principal couldn't answer back to that. 

"....?" 

From behind the wall leading into the school stood a dark figure. His smile grew and he disappeared into thin air. 

```````````````````````````````````

Inside the classroom students were already seated and ready to begin the day's work. Others mingled around in other classrooms and others still weren't in school yet. Yusuke stood by the door. 

"Is this the classroom you guys were assigned to?" He asked. Kurama and Hiei nodded. "Cool, this is mine and Kuwabara's as well." 

"How thoughtful. Koenma decided to put me with the idiots." 

"Shut up before I bash your brains in, shorty!" Yelled Kuwabara. 

"Now now children," spoke a feminine voice from behind. It was a woman they saw. An older woman, of about 24 years old. She smiled at them, her ebony eyes greeting each member with a warm gaze. Her sepia hair spewed down her circular face leaving strands about her eyes. Her gray one-piece suit crinkled with her every movement. "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara. Are these the new students?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Koto" replied Yusuke. 

"Well then, I hope they're ready to have some fun! Class is just about to begin so you and Kuwabara can sit down now, Yusuke. I want the new students to stand here so we can introduce them properly." She smiled at Kurama and giggled at the site of Hiei. "My my, you should really ask your mother to go shopping with you next time, dear." Hiei clenched his teeth. 

"Don't start Hiei," whispered Kurama. Hiei only gave a "hn". The bell rang and a stamped ran in from the door. When the smoke cleared students were sitting in their desks, panting and gasping for air. When everyone finally settled down Mrs. Koto spoke. 

"Class, we have two new students joining us today. Please welcome," she paused to let the new boys speak." 

"Suiichi Minamoto," announced Kurama.

"..." Hiei was nudged by Kurama. "Hiei Jaganshi," he muttered. 

"Well class, let's welcome Suiichi and Hiei, shall we?" They all greeted them with a unified "Welcome Suiichi, Hiei." "Now then. Kurama, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" 

"Well...my name is Suiichi. I am 16 years old (let's pretend he is) and enjoy gardening. Roses are my favorite." As he talked a few of the male students though of him as a girl. The rest thought of him as girly and the majority of the females found him gorgeous. 

"Well, that's wonderful, Suiichi. We have a garden out back. You can help take care of it. The flowers are kind of dying, but I'm sure someone like you can help them." 

"Of course, ma'am." 

"Well then, onto Hiei," she called. Hiei didn't even bother to speak. He just stood there waiting for it to be over. Kurama nudged him again, a bit harder this time. 

"Feh," he began, "My name is Hiei Jaganshi." The class waited. He spoke after a few minutes. "I am...16 years old and practice using my kata every day. If you bother me while I am here then I shall kil-" Kurama kicked. He growled. There was nothing left to do but use what Kurama gave him. "I enjoy reading and writing. I also pass the time by drawing anime." It was a speech Kurama had written for Hiei when the teacher would make him give out a little about himself. The teacher grinned. 

"We also have an artist in the room! Maybe Hiei can help with the school newspaper. We need writers and a cartoonist. So how about it Hiei?" 

"I'd rather not," he replied nonchalantly. 

"Nonsense, Hiei would love to. I've seen his work and it's great!" The voice came from a boy with hair slicked back. His grin was of pure delight, delight only found when torturing someone. Yusuke continued, "Hiei's just shy. Once you give him paper and pencil he gets right down to it!" This seemed to please the teacher. 

"All right! I'll see to it that Hiei gets a spot on the staff! Welcome you two. I hope you have fun here. As for seats...why doesn't Suiichi sit next to Katgi, who is way in the back," she pointed to a young girl with black hair. She was on the corner of the room. At her right lay an empty seat. Kurama walked over and sat down. "Well, there seems to be an empty seat in from of Suiichi. Hiei, you can sit there." And so Hiei made his way to his seat. He sat down, crossed his arms and leaned back. Yusuke was two seats away from him, to his left. Kuwabara was one seat away from Yusuke, up front. Class began. Lunchtime was slow to come. The teacher's babbling would stop. On an on and on and on. The others didn't give class well either. At about 11: 30 the bell for lunch rang. Students walked around class, switching seats or walking out of the classroom to talk to other friends. A group of boys sat at the far end of the classroom. Yusuke opened up his plastic wrapped sandwich and took a bite. Kuwabara reached his chopsticks and began eating his rice. Kurama was sipping soup from a thermostat he brought. Hiei wasn't eating anything. He hadn't realized that school would require bringing food. His stomach growled. The others noticed. 

"Yaw wants some of my sandwich Hiei?" Asked Yusuke. He handed him a piece. Hiei eyed it carefully before considering taking it. "It's not poisoned, you know." He took it and ate. The small morsel was good, but it wasn't enough to fill him. The pleas coming from his stomach were an indication of that. 

"This is ridiculous." And he stood from his seat. He vanished in a trace of black. The others waited for his return. Moments later the familiar traces came back and Hiei appeared in his seat, a bundle of apples in his hands. He took a bite from one as he sat down. 

"Wheredja get all those apples?" Asked Kuwabara. He knew for a fact that the trees around the school didn't produce apples. 

"There's a house by a park. It was a few trees growing apples. I just grabbed a few and left." He bit into another apple.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN JERNALD'S HOUSE?! THAT'S 20 MINUTES FROM HERE!" Kuwabara's yelling cause the black haired girl that sat by Kurama to stare. 

"Do you mind keepin' your voice down, Kuwabara?"

"Shut up, Urameshi. How could Hiei have gotten back so fast if he went all the way over there?" 

"Simple, fool. I just ran over there." And he took a last bite from the remaining apple. 

Class resumed at 12:00. The students walked back in seeming a bit happier than before. A few girls that came in kept giggling and whispering when looked at Kurama or Hiei. They would smile at wave at the two from time to time. 

"You guys sure are popular around here," remarked Kuwabara. A bit of jealousy seeped in. 

"Yeah, that's right. Pretty Boy here and Mr. Mysterious have a lot of fans." 

"And where is your girlfriend, Yusuke? Keiko, is her name, isn't' it?" Kurama waved back at a few girls. He was being courteous, but they believed he was flirting.

"She's in another class. Be careful Kurama, girls can get the wrong idea about things. You waving might tell em than you like em." Before Kurama could answer a burly man walked into the room. He wore green shorts; a white tucked in t-shirt and gym shoes. Yusuke groaned. Kuwabara 'yahooed'. 

"Yep, it's time for gym. Go get you uniforms and change. Today is basketball." The students followed that man to the gym room. The girls were taken to one side of the gym, where the female changing rooms were, and the boys to the boys' changing rooms. The coach stayed in the locker rooms, particularly to see that Yusuke didn't ditch like the last few times. 

"I hate that guy. He's always checking up on me to see if I'm not doing anything bad." 

"Actually, the guy doesn't wanna see you ditching..." 

"Shut up, carrot top." Yusuke took off his shirt and pulled out his gym uniform. Kurama was already tying his shoes and Hiei was just beginning with his pants. His clothes were already falling off his body so all he had to do was slide them off. 

"This is an idiot activity. _Why_ do we have to change just for a class? Isn't it enough to have to come and pay attention to that baka of a woman preach about islands that don't even concern me?" 

"Koenma said this was an assignment, Hiei. We have to go through with it, especially us two because we could go to jail if we disobey." Kurama waited for the other boys to finish. Yusuke blinked. 'Jail? Only jail? Not get eaten by some creepy monster...?' Kuwabara was the last to finish dressing. The walked out the door and into the gym. The balls were already out. Coaches were preparing the attendance sheets. Most of the girls were still changing. 

Inside the girls' locker rooms most were almost done. They checked their hair before walking out. The last to finish dressing was a small girl with short, light brown hair and glasses. She was pulling up her shorts when there was a creaking sound heard. It was close, close to her. The noise continued, drawing nearer to the girl. The small girl looked around frantically for the source of the noise. Her hands still held her blue uniform dress. There was a flash appearing before her eyes. And she screamed. 

````````````````````````````````````````````

Yay, that was the latest chapter. So? whatcha think? Yeah, the story is getting to one of those spooky kinds. I wasn't planning on that, it just happened while I was typing it out. The vision thing Yusuke had was weird. When I wrote it out I was thinking about how it might scare away readers since this was made for humor and not seriousness. Now I'm sad. Don't stop reading the story cause of that...WAHHH! The dream has a purpose but it might tie in differently, so wait for the next chapter as all will be revealed. lalalala, I am hungry so I'm gonna go eat. Ja ne! 


End file.
